The invention relates to identification badges, and in particular, to an identification badge for detachable attachment to a wearer.
Heretofore, identification badges have been utilized in various sporting and athletic contests to identify the contestants. Some of these badges have been disposable or made of such materials (e.g. paper, cardboard, and the like) that did not render them permanent. Because of the expense associated with the use of a number of dispensable badges, it would be highly desirable to provide an identification badge that is relatively inexpensive to manufacture and yet is permanent.
Some of the identification badges heretofore utilized have presented only one fixed identity, and are incapable of presenting a selected one of a number of possible identities. Thus, it would be highly desirable to provide an identification badge that can present a selected one of a number of possible identities.
An identification badge for use by contestants in sporting and athletic contests should not interfere with the actions of the contestants. If the badge did interfere, the performance of the contestant could be impaired. Thus, it would be highly desirable to provide an identification badge that does not interfere with the activities of the contestant.
An identification badge for use by contestants in sporting and athletic contests should be easily visible from a reasonable distance away. The accurate identification of contestants is important to spectator enjoyment of the event. Further, such accurate identification facilitates a judge in giving proper credit to the contestants. Thus, it would be highly desirable to provide an identification badge that is easily visible from a reasonable distance away.
Thus, it is an object of the invention to provide an improved identification badge for detachable attachment to a wearer.
It is another object of the invention to provide an improved identification badge for detachable attachment to a wearer that is relatively inexpensive to manufacture and yet is permanent.
It is another object of the invention to provide an improved identification badge for detachable attachment to a wearer that provides for the presentation of a selected one of a number of possible identities.
It is another object of the invention to provide an improved identification badge for detachable attachment to a wearer that does not interfere with the activities of the contestant.
Finally, it is an object of the invention to provide an improved identification badge for detachable attachment to a wearer that is easily visible from a reasonable distance away.
The invention is an identification badge for detachable attachment to a wearer. The badge comprises a generally planar member having opposite surfaces wherein one of the surfaces faces outwardly from the wearer. A means is secured to the member for detachably attaching the badge to the wearer. A transparent pocket is formed in the outwardly facing surface. An identification member is removably positionable within the pocket so as to indicate the identity of the wearer.